Steve
Steve is one of the three stickmen, hailing from the Folder. Biography Steve was born October 11th, -997860, in the Folder. It is unknown who his parents are, or if he even has them, as it is unknown if stickmen are able to reproduce or not. When the Folder collapsed 13 years later on December 28th, -997847, he fell into the black hole, sending him to the void. In the Void, Steve and the rest of the Folder People who had fallen into the black hole appeared somewhere on the Plains on the large chunk of Orates, near Delaro City, on December 28th, -997847. They appeared moments before Calinsia blasted off in her new cruiser, and they watched it fly off to Heaven at FTL. They then proceeded to her old boat house she left behind, and raided it for supplies and slept in it. They then wandered around and arrived at the Factory, before splitting up. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went over to the Dead Swamps to get water and food, while everyone else, including Steve, went to Delaro City to set up camp. At Delaro City they claimed their own rooms in an abandoned skyscraper, and slept. The next day, December 30th, -997847, Smugman, Steve, and Blockman headed out to find the others, while the rest of them stayed behind. When the Factory exploded, everyone in the building hurried to a bunker they discovered to hide. Mr Poop, Honk, Bubba, Pyra (presumably) did not make it. Steve, Blockman, and Smugman, heading towards the Dead Swamps, came across Look and Octa on their way there. Smugman took Look and Octa to the city, while Steve and Blockman continued to the swamps as debris from the Sphere fell around them. The Factory was destroyed in the process, and before it exploded the river of toxic waste it created started to dry up. This allowed them to cross through much faster to the swamps, and made it to Papyrus, Mugman 2, HK, and Sam just before the Factory exploded. They had only moments to make a decision, and all jumped off a cliff in a waterfall right before the blast wave roared over them. They floated down slowly with the low gravity in the Void, and eventually landed on the ruins of the Sphere, along with a bit of water from the waterfall. There Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman headed to the west while Steve, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went east. HK, Papyrus, and Steve came across a big hole with a warm updraft coming out of it and a golden glow at the bottom, and climbed down it. They slept on the way down, woke up, then continued down, grabbing some supplies. They eventually found Coin trapped under rubble, helped him, and then came across Sam, Blockman, and Mugman 2. They headed back to the Bunker on an escape pod, executed The Plan, and entered the game. Steve entered Session A on the Land of Tape and Paper, with Papyrus as his client and Coin as his server. He explored his land a bit, before returning, falling asleep, and waking up on Prospit with Sam and Steve. They flew down to the Battlefield and went over to a battle between some Prospitian and Derse armies, before falling asleep and waking up back on their lands. Over the next few days or so they continue to wait for a reply from Team B or find out where Coin went, and do some grinding and world exploration. Steve makes himself some strange sort of armor and a sword with a laser beam on one side and a metal blade on the other. Eventually he meets up with Sam somewhere before the Green Sun Bomb is detonated, destroying the entire session and sending him to the Underworld along with everyone else in the session. Steve and everyone from Session A are currently waiting around there, not having any computer to communicate with Session B. Personality Steve is the most average joe of all the characters, speaking in the most casual and normal manner. He has a good ability at ordering people around, and would make a good leader.